A Big Mistake
by Tina010
Summary: What if Phoebe and Paige never confronted Piper after the ghostly plane and Piper finds out about the results on her own but doesn't seem all to proud of it? What happens if in a moment of uncertainty she causes heartbreak.
1. Not Wanted

**Authors Note: Hi there, this is my first fanfiction on here and I am pretty nervous. Please, do not be too harsh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the characters. *sigh* sadly they do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not Wanted**

It had been five and half weeks since the incident of the ghostly plane the sisters have started to notice her early routine of being in the bathroom every morning. They began to notice her appetite change and knew Piper had to have noticed it as well; so why had she not told them about her pregnancy. Why does she feel the need to explain her morning sickness as a bug of some sort? Is she ashamed? Is she afraid to admit that her and Leo had a moment before he left to fulfill his elder duties?

Worst be it Chris has noticed it, and knowing this has begun to hurt him. Is his mother ashamed of him? Is he not wanted like she so determinedly hammered into his head while he was growing up? Maybe Leo was right, he was always the unwanted mistake that his mother only loved because she never got the chance to ride herself of him. Paige also knew this, for she walked in on him that morning with moist in his eyes.

"Oh Chris what's wrong?"

Ashamed of his tears he quickly wiped them off and sniffed, "Nothings wrong why would something be wrong."

Paige walked over to him taking a hold of his hand in her own, "Oh my sweet little angel do not hide your feeling from me. That is what I'm here for, to listen to you, please trust me."

Chris smiled quickly, "I always did love you for that Auntie Paige."

Hearing him call her auntie still made her heart swell up with joy, "Then come my angel tell me what's bothering you."

They sat on his hard bed that was stored in the back room of P3 as he looked away sadly as he spoke.

"It's just I feel as if I'm not wanted, that maybe Leo was right. That maybe I was never truly wanted when I was a baby. That perhaps, the only reason my mother loved me was because she had to."

This caused an enormous lump to grow in Paige's throat she did not want to make matters worst, but somewhere deep inside she felt the same way. How could she console her nephew when she had doubts about his birth being wished upon?

"It's okay auntie you do not have to say anything, I know that you and aunt Phoebe think the same thing."

Feeling guilty Paige tried to deny it, "Oh never your mother loves you."

"Then why does she feel the need to hide her pregnancy from you guys? Her own sisters have not been told about the baby... about me." he broke down at the end the tears of many depressing moments rushed out of his beautiful jaded orbs.

Paige did the only thing that seemed right; she hugged her nephew as they cried together. Chris shared his pains, his fears and insecurities about not being wanted by the one person who always made sure he knew how loved he was.  
Later that night after their emotional talk Chris felt the need to let lose and decided to go to the underworld to do just that. The underworld. With each kill, Chris felt the strangest feeling as if he knew he would probably never do this again. He began to feel dizzy and decided to take a break. With one last vanquish, he orbed on to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. Sitting crossed legged on top of the tallest tower of the bridge looking down at the cars when he feels as if he is flooding. He ignored it until he felt something different within him looking down he noticed it.

"What the hell!" he shouted as he saw his hands disappearing.

"Not again." Just as he spoke those words his hand reappeared. Not wasting any time he orbs to speak to his only two confidants; his aunts.

Christopher orbed into Phoebes bedroom and found his aunts asleep. He noticed the exhausted look on them and fought on whether it was right to wake them. However, that choice was made when he noticed himself disappear once again.

"Phoebe! Paige!" he shouted as calmly as possible fear slipping through his words.

Paige mumbled something as she turned on her side and continued sleeping.

"Aunt Paige, please I need you." he cried causing her to wake up.

"What's wrong?" She yelled causing Phoebe to jump up in a fighting stance. Chris might have laughed if it had not been such a serious moment for him.

Lifting, up his arms to their faces they noticed his hands were none existence.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe yelled rushing to his nephew.

"What's going on? Why are you disappearing again?"

He shrugged, "I-I do not know, but I'm scared."

Paige then whispered, "Piper... something must be happening to your mother to cause you to begin to disappear."

"Moms in danger!" Chris yelled with the only thoughts revolved on not losing his mother again he rushed to her room. Why had he not thought about that, he felt guilty she had not crossed his mind, the only thing left was him to wish and hope to find his mother sleeping in her bed as usual. Entering, he found it empty walking around through her room he spotted her agenda on the nightstand.

Looking he read, "Appointment with Dr. Nicholas 8pm."

Checking the time he noticed it was seven fifty five, no time to get to her before her appointment. He felt the pit of his stomach get knotted as he turned to his aunts. He knew what she was doing at that appointment, getting rid of her worst mistake just as he was reminded so many times by father.

"I love you guys, do not forget that," he spoke sadly.

"We love you to honey what's going on?" Paige asked afraid, why did he sound so shut down.

He looked down at the paper, "I guess Leo had been right Piper never wanted me."

"What are you talking about?"

Phoebe took the paper from the stand and got sent into a premonition. She saw her oldest sister dressed in a gown lying on a hospital bed getting examined by a doctor. Wait not examine she-she was getting rid of her nephew. Sick to her stomach as if she would vomit any moment as she was pulled out of her vision.

"What did you see?" Paige urged her.

Turing to Chris, she saw the pain in his eyes he knew all to well what she had seen.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry we failed you."

"Do not be sorry just remember that I love you. Please do not blame yourself for my death. Remember, you have to save Wyatt." Chris voice sounded hollow as he fully disappeared.

"What happen?" Paige cried pushing away any feeling of fear she had.

Her sister broke into a sob, "Our sister just murdered our nephew."


	2. It's Out There and It Hurts

**Authors Note: Wow! (: I just want to thank every single one of you for  
taking the time to read my fanfiction. It really made my day, when I got  
each and every review. Thank You XD  
****&  
****& **

**Feliz Navida[: everybody! I hope this is Christmas is the best of your life,  
but not as great as next years. Have lots of fun, and please stay safe  
be careful during this days where people get a little wild. Have lots of fun,  
as well as have a great New Year! 2010 is going to be a great year for all  
of us! I can feel it lol  
*I'll stop talking now*****  
Hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2:It's Out There and It Hurts**

Piper Halliwell entered through the chapel's doors not daring to take her chocolate brown eyes off the floor. Finally, approaching the altar, she looked up letting a hysterical cry out. This cry held so many suppressed emotions of everything that was happening in her life. It was for the loss of the man she loves, for her sweet little angel who would grow up to get kicks out of terrorizing innocents. Piper lastly cried for her unborn child who was saved from the words pain. Closing her eyes, she imagined a beautiful, sweet newborn baby in her older sisters arms. Her little bundle of joy who would not have the burden of the world to weigh him down. He was now in heaven being spoiled by her deceased family members. She just hoped that someday when it was her time to go meet that sweet angel he could forgive her, for taking his life in her hands and ending it before it truly began.

"I am sorry baby mommy is so sorry, but you will be happier up there." She whispered as tears rolled down her face. Her words were genuine, yet not enough she thought. Piper would not be surprised if her unborn child hated her with all his being she deserved it. She just hopped someday everything would be okay, how it was meant to be.

_ Would everything be, as it should some day?_

Paige Matthews was furious how could her oldest sister do something so horrific, was she truly that heartless. Did she not care about her innocent baby at all? The more she thought about it the less she understood, and the angrier she got.

"Paige honey drink this." her other sister said placed laying a cup of tea in front of her. "It will calm your nerves down."

Paige just looked up at her sister completely blank of emotions. Paige wondered how Phoebe could stay so calm at a time like this.

"Honey, please." Phoebes voice cracked at the end.

"Pheebs what are we going to do?" Paige whispered so softly it sounded more like her thoughts than spoken words.

Looking at her Phoebe nodded, "I do not know honey, b-but we're going to get our nephew back, I swear we are!"  
Phoebe hopped that her words could become a reality. Her greatest fear was not being able to see into those jaded green orbs once again. She was afraid they would fail, but she could not show it not in front of her baby sister, not when she needed a strong older sibling. Phoebe thought and grew furious, and pained, her older sister the woman who she grew up with had become a murderer. The woman she looked up to for so long had let her down by taking one of the most important people in her life. With a loud sob, she thought about how many things she still did not know about him. His favorite color, favorite food, if he liked to read? What is his favorite subject in school? Does he play sports? What did he want to be growing up? She had so many unanswered questions and after what her sister did she would never get an answer. Why was she robbed of such glorious privilege? Why was Christopher robbed of a life he was meant to excel at.

Hearing the door open after hours of waiting caused her to stormed out of her place in the kitchen only to tackle down her older sibling, with Paige hot on her heels of course.

"How could you!" she screeched as her hand came in contact with Pipers face.

Piper was taken off guard. She did not understand her sisters' actions but did not have the strength to fight her off. Maybe this was what she deserved after all she was not a good person; she had done something evil, and therefore did not deserve nothing but pain. Piper just hoped Phoebe had what it took to finish her.

Meanwhile, up in Elderland Leo Wyatt was conversing with his mentor when another one rushed in out of breath, "The Power Of Three!" he howled.

Leo felt his stomach churn at the thought of one of his family members in trouble.

"What happen to the Charmed ones?" Question Leo worry in his voice.

"They have been broken, something must have happened." the elder explained. Leo was about to orb when Gideon stopped him, "No you are no longer their whitelighter, it is not your job anymore."

Leo closed his eyes, "Christopher has failed to defended them, I will not let them fall for his mistakes."

"Leo no, you put us all in danger by being down there!" Ignoring the elder's cry he orbed down to the manor, to witness a sisterly battle. Phoebe still had Piper pinned down to the floor hitting her, while Paige stood doing nothing.

"You bitch!" Paige yelled fury in her eyes and voice.

"Paige! Phoebe leave your sister alone!" the elder yelled but was ignored.

When he realized it was no used to reason with them, using his power elder power he pushed his in-laws across the room away from his wife. Rushing he kneeled down in front of Piper.

"Wait lay down let me heal you!" he explained as the beautiful golden light appeared.

"No Leo do not heal her, she does not deserve to be cared for!" Phoebe shouted bitterly.

"What is wrong with you two? She is your sister!" Leo spoke as he helped her up to her feet.

"She's no sister of mine!" Paige shouted disgusted.

Leo was so confused they where always so close. He immediately thought magic must be behind this argument, "What are you under some spell!"

"Tell him Piper, tell him what you did!"

"I-I do not know what your talking about." stuttered Piper afraid.

Did they know what she did about her little angel who she would never hold in her arms? No, they could not there was just no way they could know.

With a bitter laugh, she said, "You are such a bitch! If you had the guts to do what you did, at least tell the daddy about it!"

"You do not know what you are taking about." Piper fought back.

They truly did not; they did not know her reasons for her actions. They had no right to judge her motherly love.

"Really, because I saw my nephews face right before you did it, his eyes full of hurt. He died feeling unloved by both of you!" Paige spit venom with each word, words that stabbed not only Piper, but also the great Leo Wyatt.

The words registered in Leo's mind, nephew, dead, unloved. "What are you talking about!"

"Your wife killed your son!" yelled Phoebe furious Leo did not seem to understand.

Leo immediately loosened his hold on Pipers hand turning to look at her.

He stuttered as he questioned her, "W-what."

Piper let out a cry as an answered. "Tell me they are lying, tell me that there under some spell, and t-that he is okay."

"I'm sorry." was all she said.

He fell onto his knees, his hands exploring his hair, as he yelled out into the sky. His baby boy, his angel his only glory was **dead**.

"W-yatt...Wyatt no...God, please..." he cried onto the gods.

Before they could explain that they where not speaking of Wyatt, but his younger brother Christopher something or someone appeared right in the middle of their argument.


	3. It Hurts To Much To Be For The Best

Author's Note: OMGGG! I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly two months,  
I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just I don't have much time to get to a computer  
and type it up. School&Work get in the way, and the in my free time I have to do  
other things. I started this story during break, and since only been able to update  
on break. BUT I will start to update a bit sooner for you guys who wish to read my  
fanfic!

This Chapter Is dedicated to a very AwesomeSause Person(:  
mclaughlin you Rock!  
Thanks for you review!  
Enjoy you guys((:  
-Chris-010

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. *sigh* sadly they don't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: It Hurts To Much To Be For The Best

**2023 Future Wyatt's Home**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was sitting in his study pissed off that no one could get him the information of his younger siblings resistance base. I guess his mother was right, if you want to get it done right, you have to do it yourself. He was looking through his rightfully inherit book of shadows, searching for anything that could help lure his younger siblings to his side when he felt a burning feeling in him. What he felt when his mother died was a walk in the park compared to this emotion, if was as if his own heart was being ripped out. Before he could do anything he felt himself lifted and thrown into a whirlpool not knowing where it would spit him up. Where he ended up didn't surprise only him, but the individuals who stood there.

"Who...?" began to question Leo Wyatt when Phoebe fell onto her own knees mirroring the young blond who had just arrived.

"So...m-uch..pain.."she cried the tears over flowing as she tried to hold onto her heart. She was having trouble breathing when all of a sudden everything stopped.

The new comer blocked his emotions knowing the new empath wouldn't be able to handle it much longer.

"Phoebe are you okay?" shouted a panic Piper as she made a movement to get near her sisters only to stop midway.

"I'll be fine just stay the hell away from me!" the short hair brunette shouted.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want!" shouted an upset elder.

The blond man now on his feet laughed bitterly, "I thought that sort of talk was prohibited toward your golden boy."

Leo was taken back, what did he mean _golden boy_?

"Oh come on father I thought you would recognize me out of anyone!" Wyatt shouted.

"W-wyatt?"

"No it's the damn tooth fairy." he rolled his eyes.

He shook his head viciously, "No, No y-you said he was dead, murdered!" His eyes trowing daggers at his in laws.

"No Leo we never..." but before Paige could finish both her and Phoebe were thrown against the wall.

"You lied to me! Made me believe my own wife would do something so monsters!" Leo then attacked with lightning bolts but missed when Paige orbed with Phoebe at her side. Seconds later orbing in again.

"STOP LEO! We weren't talking about Wyatt." Cried Phoebe.

"Then who? I only have one son." he sighed in frustration.

"Chris," came the soft whisper from Wyatts lips. That one one word had so much emotion, so much pain. They had to be talking about his little brother, but how? He wasn't born yet, no it had to be a mistake. _He hoped._

"What?" Leo Wyatt was confused why would he bring that son of a bitch into this conversation. Of course, he had to be behind it, he's probably trying to break the sisters up so he can get to Wyatt. _I'm going to kill that bastard! _Leo thought.

"I can't sense him, where is he?" Wyatt asked with closed eyes. He was searching for his little brother, no matter where he was he could always get a read on him, no matter what.

"Where is Christopher!" he shouted angry that no one would give him an answer he wanted. _He's dead, dead. _A little voice shouted only getting louder!

"NOO!! Chris can't be dead, not him." he cried as he feel onto his knees. He was always so cold hearted, knew if any of his minions saw him now they would loss respect, but all that mattered so little when his baby brother was no longer here, in this world with him. How could he have failed him, he was the only one who in some level understood him, even if they didn't agree on much of anything thing these days, they where still siblings connected by there bond as brothers.

"Wyatt honey." Paige whispered. She knew he was evil, but right now her nephew was hurt an all that didn't matter. She reached over to him and hugged him tightly. "Baby we're going to get him back, I promise."

"How, how did it happen auntie Paige how did he die?" He looked so innocent, like her nephew in this time as he questioned Christopher death. His big blue eyes in pain, pain he shared with his little brother.

Through close teeth she whispered, "Ask your mother."

"How did he die?" he said looking into her mothers direction ignoring his confused father.

"I don't know what your talking about, you're an only child Wyatt." Piper spoke innocently.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! We only have you son!" spoke Leo.

"This is all Chris doing that bastard is messing with your aunts mind, making them believe they had another nephew when they don't. He wants to break the charmed once up to get to you!" Leo Shouted!

Wyatt was furious; _**bastard he had called his little brother a bastard. **_

Standing up he aimed a energy ball at Leo which hit his left arm quicker than he could even dare of orbing out.

"Shut the hell up! I told you once before and I will only tell you once again **DO NOT **call my little brother a bastard again, or I will have to kill you."

His father took a hold of his now wounded arm, "You would kill me, but I'm your father."

"That didn't matter before, why should it matter now!"

"Before y-you mean.."

"Yes _dad _I killed you in time."

Leo shook his head trying to shake those thoughts out. Why would his own son kill him.

"You have to know I enjoyed every second of it too!"

"Your a monster! How could you kill your own father!" shouted Piper.

Phoebe gave a bitter laugh, "Takes one to know one I guess, I mean here you stand judging my nephew when you just came from killing your baby! What does that make you!"

"I did what I had to do! I did it for him, Christopher is happier up there now. He's with Prue, he's with mom and grandma!" Piper shouted crossing her arms defensively.

"BULL SHIT! You did it because your an ungrateful bitch! He was a part of you, yet you just threw him away, because **you **where afraid. Well who gives you the fucking right to do that to Chris, with what mind set is taking a life okay!" shouted Paige.

Piper Halliwell had enough of this judgment, she was done with this, and was ending this fight now!

"I have every right, it's my body, its my baby, I did what was best! He's better of over there, if he lived he's have to go through the pain of losing his family, his brother, and then he'd have to put with saving the world! He'd come come that neurotic freak we met, and no I won't let that happen, do you understand me! I wouldn't let that happen to my child!" she shouted as a energy ball hit her right on her chest.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't you understand that he was an amazing child! He had the biggest heart, the greatest of all powers, and the greatest determination to succeed and change the future for me! For his family! Even if time after time I told him I wasn't evil he never gave up on me, Never!" shouted Wyatt as everything began to shatter.

"Well he shouldn't have bothered." Piper spoke coldly.

"I wish he was my son, you don't deserve him." Paige spoke orbing out with Phoebe.

"Now I know how I turned into what I am, it wasn't because you died it was because I lived with you for so long!" and with that Wyatt orbed to his aunts.

Piper broke down as soon as they where gone. Did she really mean everything she said, or was it just a spur of the moment.

"Chris is my son?" questioned Leo quietly. He still couldn't believe that the same blood ran through himself and Christopher. Leo wasn't quite sure what to feel; hate for his wife decision to kill his son? Love for having another son? Anger for not having the chance to know Chris as his son? Sadness to know he'll never get the chance now?

Piper looked over to his husband, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Leo whispered.

"That doesn't matter I killed my baby, no matter if it was Chris or not I murdered our child. I don't deserve to be a mother."

**At Paige's Loft**

"I can't believe her! How could she say that about her son." Paige cried in disbelieve.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Because she's a bitch." a voice spoke.

"Oh My God!" shouted Phoebe in surprise.

Wyatt laughed, "I thought you could sense me, I mean you are an empath."

"Well I haven't gotten the hang of this power quite yet." his aunt explained matter of factly.

"How did you get here." Paige questioned.

"I orbed in, in the future you still have it." he smiled sarcastically.

She nodded, "No I mean how did you get here to the past?"

He pondered how to answer that question, he himself didn't quite know, "Truth, I don't know. I felt this pain in my chest and then,

I was thrown into a whirlpool and now I'm here."

"So then you where brought here?"

"I guess."'

"By who?"

All of a sudden everything froze, the fan that was on stopped at mid turn, and an being teleported in.

"By me." a woman voice answered.

"Who are you?" questioned Wyatt.

"The Angel Of Destiny." answered Phoebe.

"One of many, but yes it is I The keeper of destiny." **(A/N:Angel Of Destiny From Season 8)**

"Why are you here?"

"You have questions, and I have answers."

"Okay, why did you bring Wyatt here?" questioned Paige.

"Simple, if he stayed in the future he would forget about the original future, and he isn't meant too. He is meant to remember, he is meant to bring his brother back."

"Why?"

"Without Christopher his younger sister isn't born, without them there is no power of nine, which then tilts the balance to evil which clearly isn't the destiny for this world."

"The Power of nine." whispered Phoebe amazed. There children will become the greatest power known in the Halliwell line.

"How do we fix this though, we can't just make her keep the baby if she doesn't want it." cried Paige upset.

"You will figure it out, you have never failed before I don't see you failing now. Trust in yourself, your answer might be clearer than you think. I see your destiny Paige Matthews you will become great along with your family. Do not doubt yourself for that only makes it harder to get to that where you want to be." with that the angel of destiny teleported out.

"Gesh, cryptic much?" Wyatt spoke amused.


	4. Our Bond As Brothers

**A/N:Whoa it's been such a long time since I have updated, and**** I am so sorry for all whom wish for a sooner post.  
I've**** just been so busy with school being about over and graduation**** around the corner then work has been so hectic.  
I hope you all can**** forgive me, and for that I will try to update soon again.  
Specially ****since vacation is almost here I hope to have more time to update.**  
**Hope you enjoy this chapter3 I tried to get over the demon writers block is! lol  
-Chris010**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. *sigh* sadly they don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Our Bond As Brothers**

Two year old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was sleeping in his crib when he felt a tug to his heart. He knew the feeling all to well by now. Without thinking he orbed to the manors attic. Immediately he looked for the response to his feeling, when he heard a hum.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring." a young brunette sang as she rocked a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hi little Wyatt." she smiled finally ripping her eyes from the bundle and looking at the young blond. "I want you to meet someone, this is Christopher Perry Halliwell your baby brother."

Wyatt didn't reply. He didn't understand brother? That adult was his brother?

Then he smiled, "Chris." he whispered. He remembered the tall brunette orbing into his play area, how he enjoyed his company. He remembered how he would tell him not to mention it to anyone for reasons that went beyond his capacity to think.

"Yes that's right, Chris. You need to save him, you must help your aunties to save your baby brother."

How? His two year old mind couldn't see how he could ever help.

Before he could ask she hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss full of love on the head. "Auntie Prue has to go now." she said looking up. "But remember I love you very much Wyatt. Help the aunties save him, it's your turn to help. Stay good." she whispered as the rocking chair and herself disappears.

When he realized they where gone he let out a wail of cries. He didn't cry because he was was left alone, he didn't fear his dead aunt. No he simply felt empty inside, his big-baby brother had left. He felt there bond from the moment Chris entered this time. At first he feared him, he was unknown but then he saved him from the order. Wyatt then realized how good he truly was and let him into his life. It made sense now; the bond they shared, the stories of his life... they where brothers and now Chris was gone and it broke his heart.

Paige, Phoebe and future Wyatt orbed into the manor in order to take a look at the book of shadows, they needed a spell to travel back in time before this happened. When they arrived however they where met with a cry.

"Wyatt honey what's wrong?" Phoebe rushed to his toddler nephew. She bounced him lightly as he sobbed.

"Was it a demon did he try to hurt you?"

Future Wyatt shook his head, "He's fine the cause of his pain isn't physical."

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"He's _me_, I know _my_ own cries." he laughed unhumored.

Phoebe finally calmed him down a bit, "Then what is it?"

"Chris." the toddler whispered.

"Did he just.. but he can't talk yet."

Wyatt nodded, "He can you just don't understand him, _me_ all that well."

"What about Chris?" Paige question staying on track. She couldn't afford to get side track, not right now.

"I want.. brother." Wyatt cried.

"He feels Christopher is no longer here, and it's hurting him."

"But how does he know? I mean we haven't told him anything and I doubt your moth- Piper has."

Wyatt smiled, "But he can feel it much the way I could when he disappeared."

"How is that even possible? I mean they haven't interacted as brothers, not in this time."

"It doesn't matter, Chris and I we share a bond stronger than any bond between siblings. We feel each others emotions, we even hear each others thoughts." Wyatt smiled proudly thinking to when they worked together using there bond.

"Whoa, talk about no privacy." whispered Paige. She always felt she never had privacy as it was now, imagining sharing a bond like theres seemed kind of scary.

"As we grew older it began to seem more of a curse than a gift. No privacy like you said aunt Paige, but we learned to block each other when it was needed. We learned that we didn't have to have the link open all the time, until we just never left room to communicate." he spoke those last words so sadly. He missed those moment when everything just seemed so much better, when it was a gift not a curse that was many times wished had never existed.

His thoughts however where interrupted by his younger version.

"Wyatt help, Wyatt save Chwis." his small voice spoke.

Wyatt nodded, "Yes I'm going to save our brother Wy, I'm going to save both our Chris's."

"No." he nodded then pointed at himself. "Me help, me help!"

"Honey you're to young you can't help." spoke there aunt Phoebe.

"ME HELP! ME HELP!" cried the two year old.

"Shh..you can help Wyatt just calm down." it was weird to see the twenty five year old holding himself at the age of two, but it was part of being charmed.

"Me help?"

"Yes, you help."

"'Kay" with that younger Wyatt put his head on his shoulder until he fell into a deep sleep.

"Poor baby he's so hurt knowing his little brother is gone."

"Yeah, and he's only known him what a couple months, I've known him for over twenty years how do you think it makes me feel."he hadn't meant to say that, it kind of just slipped out. He hated seeming so weak in front of others, even if those others where family.

"Hey don't worry, we're getting him back. We're going to fix this okay Wyatt."

he simply nodded feeling his throat closing with emotion.

"Where do we start?" he question.

"By going to sleep."

"WHAT?" that was unexpected. How could she be thinking of sleeping at a time like this.

"Paige honey, I know you want to save Chris, I do too but think about it this way, if we're sleep deprive and tired what good are we to him. We'll be unprepared, tired, we won't think straight and will be no good. We must rest at least for a couple hours."

Paige sighed, "Your right."

She smiled, "I know, now come on off to your lodge."

"What about little Wyatt?"

"Bring him with us, after all he'll be in better hands with us than with his craze parents right now."

"Agreed."

All four orbed out not noticing the oldest charmed one standing behind the book of shadows.

"I hope you figure it out soon my dear sisters, or else there will be nothing left to fix." Prue spoke sadly.


	5. On Our Way to Fixing it

**A/N: **I hope you guys forgive me for the long wait.  
I'll try to update more often, but this chapter just  
wouldn't come out the wait I planned it until now.  
I hope you enjoy it(:  
Many thanks for being patience.  
Also I want to thank everyone who takes the time to r&r  
I read every single one, and I try to make it to your liking.  
ChrIs-010  
**P.S Forgive me for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. *sigh* sadly they don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: On Our Way to Fixing it  
**

Wyatt Halliwell was having a tough time getting some sleep. All the events that had happen in such a short time kept replaying over again in his mind. He tossed and turned when he hear it, the voice of his younger sister, screaming pleading for help.

"Wyatt...Wyatt..!" he quickly stood exposing his bare chest for he slept in only some Pajamas bottoms.

"Mel?" he questioned looking for the owner of the voice.

"Wyatt help me, help _us_." the voice grew louder the windows were pulled open, and a cool breeze wrapped around his body causing chills.

A young woman appeared, her long brunette hair straight, her chocolate brown eyes full of emotion. She wore a beautiful white gown, looking like an angel.

"Wy please help us! Help me!" she cried reaching for him in a desperate attempt.

"Melinda we're not suppose to be here." came the voice of the stable elevated sibling who wore white as well.

"Chris." Wyatt cried. He had never been so happy to see his siblings.

He looked at Wyatt and smiled sadly, "Hey bro, nice to see you working on our side again."

"I'm going to save you, I promise!" he explained in a rush.

"You can't it's to late. People have started to change, in our future we no longer exist we aren't real." his voice was neutral as if what he had said meant nothing.

Wyatt couldn't believe those words, he couldn't accept it, "No..no! You do exist, your real to me! You're my brother and sister." he cried.

Melinda couldn't help it anymore she ran to her oldest brother and crushed him in a hug, as tears over flowed. "You will always be my brother, I love you Wyatt so much! Stay good, and have a good life."

"Melly no, please.." his voice broke at the end as he refused to let go of his younger siblings.

"We wanted to say goodbye, just needed to see you one last time. In your future you'll always feel like somethings missing, you won't understand it but at the end everything will be okay." they explained.

"Chrissie, Mellie please fight it, _I_** need **_you_! I **need **you in my life, to be a pain in my ass, to remind me that family comes first. I **need **you to keep me level headed and so you can watch my back while I watch yours!" _I need you to save me from the monster I've__ beco__me._ Wyatt thought as he looked at his little brother.

Chris gave him a tight hug as he whispered, "We will _**always **_be there. You might not see us, you might now be able to talk to us but we will be there. In dreams, in spirit, in those moments when you need us we will always be there. You can count on that brother. In our hearts we will always be family."

They stepped back with a sad smile, "Goodbye, have a good life."

"Nooo!" Wyatt shouted reaching out to them, as they disappeared.

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Honey...are you okay?" a voice shouted as everything began to fade and darkness over took his surroundings. Wyatt Matthew feel onto his knees and cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone began to shake him. "Wyatt..Wyatt wake up.."

Opening his eyes he was met with his redhead Aunt, "Aunt Paige? What's going on?" he said confused as light hit his crystal eyes causing him to squint.

"You were shouting in your sleep, screaming for Chris and Melinda." she explained as she brushed his hair out of his watery eyes.

Remembering what had happen he explained, "They were here, I saw them."

"Who was?"

"Chris and Mel, I saw them they came to say goodbye. They were so different, they seemed so out of character."

"It was just a dream honey, it's okay." she kissed his forehead.

He stood up abruptly, "No it wasn't a dream it was real. They where here, I know they were I felt them. They said it was to late, the future had changed..they...they.. don't... e-exist anymore..." he cried.

"Baby, it'll be okay. We'll fix this, we will save them." Paige whispered afraid of that they were indeed to late.

Wyatt simply nodded, he was twenty five yet he felt so much older. He had to push his childhood aside so young, for he had to look after his family after his father had left them when he was only eight. He had to look after his younger siblings, he felt he had to make up for his dead beat of a father. Now he didn't know what to do anymore? He was finally at a dead end, and just wanted to give up but seeing his siblings so broken, so lost it hurt him. And hurt was always a good way of pushing him to working harder.

"How much could have changed anyway." question Paige bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh I don't know." how much could have really changed? He wondered after all it had just been hours since everything happen, not much could have changed so quickly right?

Wyatt didn't go to sleep after that dream, instead he got redressed and went to check the book of shadows for something that could help them stop what should have never happen. As he wrote a couple spells down, he heard footsteps coming up the attic. Immediately he knew who it was, _**her **_footsteps never changed, no matter what time she was from.

"Hello Mother." he spoke coldly without looking up from the book.

"Wyatt..I'm sorry.. I didn't know.." he wondered what her words really meant. Why was she really sorry for?

"Don't.. just don't.." he spoke softly as his throat began to close with emotion.

"Please listen..."

"No, I don't want to _listen _I don't want to _talk.. _you know what I want?" he said defeated yet angry.

"What baby? Anything..?" Piper said hoping there was something she could do to make things right with her first born.

"I want to save them...I want to save my siblings."

"Siblings? As in more than one? I thought it was just _him_?"

"Yeah mom, siblings you know my brother and sister that you so willingly just disposed of as if nothing." he said finally looking up at her. His blue eyes filled with such sadness, with such emptiness, and disappointment, but most importantly with determination. Halliwell **determination **to fix what she messed up.

"But I thought it was just _him._"

She continued saying _**him **_not **Chris**_. _Why couldn't she say his name? Was it the guilt? Or was she just that disgusted that Chris was her child?

"His name Is Christopher! And no I had two younger siblings; Christopher **and** Melinda."

She looked up shocked, "**Melinda**?"

He nodded, "Yes Mother, Melinda your treasure, your little princess."

**Melinda. **That little girl she had met when she had gone into the future with Prue. That must be who he's talking about. The little girl she long for saw, but feared would never hold in her arms. She had not only killed her _**peanut**_ but also her _**princess**__. _What had she done, why had she done it? She knew, why had she done it, why had she gone through with it even after she had decided she loved the baby. It was all because she was _afraid__**. Fear **_of creating yet another evil child. _**Fear **_of actually having to face the fact she was a horrible mother. _**Fear **_of ruining her children, of tainting there innocents with demons running around the house day in and day out. _**Fear **_it had all be because she was **terrify **of failing_**. **_

All of this was just to overwhelming and sickening for Piper to take and with that she simply let the tears roll down her face as she fell onto her knees. Ashamed, horrified, disgusted, sicken to her bones at herself. _What had she done._

Wyatt looked at his mother, studying her. Was she trying to get some pity? If it was that she was wasting her energy it wasn't going to work; he would take no pity in her after she took no pity in his brothers life. Her crocodile tears meant nothing to him, they were just salty water that had no emotion to him. But then why was he fighting the urge to go hug her. To reassure her they would fix everything.

"Wyatt we got it!" shouted Paige as she materialized with Phoebe and baby Wyatt.

"Got what?" he questioned half glad his aunts had appeared when they had.

"The potion to go back into the past, to fix it."

"It's not that simple." Wyatt began.

Phoebe nodded "But we have to try something."

Wyatt nodded, "I know."

"Well then lets go, I mean worst thing that can happen is it doesn't work right?"

Phoebe drew the triquetra, while Wyatt talked to his mini-self and Paige mixed the potion. Piper stood there invisibly not disturbing any of them.

"Okay ready?"

They all nodded as the four stood in front of the triquetra Wyatt spoke,

"In this place and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power.  
Open the door through time and space,  
Create a path to another place"

Phoebe then threw the potion at the wall and a portal open and before they could walk in they were all sucked in along with two extra guest they wouldn't be all to happy to see.

Paige stood up first dusting herself off, "Ugh well that was a nice ride."

"Tell me about it, I think I'm going to be sick." Phoebe complained as she saw Wyatt holding his younger-self protectively much like Chris use to do.

"Are you guys okay?" Wyatt nodded as he caressed the infants blond hair trying to calm him down.

Just then Leo stood up shocked, "What the hell was that?"

"What are you doing here!" shouted Paige shocked. Were they hear to try and stop us from saving Chris, did they plan on making sure we didn't have a chance in saving him.

"Calm down Paige, we didn't plan on tagging along, we were kind of just thrown in as well." explained Piper upset.

Leo sighed looking around, "Where exactly are we now?"

"Well if it worked, then the past." explained Phoebe looking around for the first time, noticing the book was gone. She did a double take of everything and notice nothing was the same.

"Well I don't think it worked." Piper stated.

"Thanks captain obvious." Paige sarcastically shot back. "Where are we? It was suppose to send us back in time to save Chris."

Wyatt was silent as he looked around, "It didn't work." he whispered as he looked around recognizing everything.

"Well we have to figure out where exactly did it send us." Phoebe answered looking through some old boxes as Wyatt's hand stopped her.

"There is no need for that, I know where we are." he explained. "We're in my time."


	6. Everythings Different When Your Not Here

**A/N: It's been so long since I've updated this fic.**  
**I never meant to forget it for so long, but so much has happened in my life**  
**which I won't go into but anyway because it's irrelevant here.**  
**As I was saying.. I have started to have less and less time for such things.**  
**I however don't plan on leaving this unfinished, so no worries there.**  
**I hope you enjoy this little chapter I put together, hopefully I'll be updating sooner**  
**next time. Thanks to all who read this.**  
**P.S Only a couple chapters left, then I have a sequel in mind but that's not a plan just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. *sigh* sadly they don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everything's Different When Your Not Here.**

_Previously:_

Leo sighed looking around, "Where exactly are we now?"

"Well if it worked, then the past." explained Phoebe looking around for the first time, noticing the book was gone. She did a double take of everything and notice nothing was the same.

"Well I don't think it worked." Piper stated.

"Thanks captain obvious." Paige sarcastically shot back. "Where are we? It was suppose to send us back in time to save Chris."

Wyatt was silent as he looked around, "It didn't work." he whispered as he looked around recognizing everything.

"Well we have to figure out where exactly did it send us." Phoebe answered looking through some old boxes as Wyatt's hand stopped her.

"There is no need for that, I know where we are." he explained. "We're in my time."

Now:

All eyes now on the twenty five year old Halliwell he continued.

"I think we should all leave now. Paige do you have the return potion?"

Paige nodded, "Yes It's right here."

As she took it out of her pocket about dozen demons shimmered in fireballs in hand.

"No!" he shouted as he froze the attack and returned it to the senders.

They all quickly took cover behind some old boxes.

"What the hell was that!"

Wyatt sighed, "Demons they must have felt the energy coming from here, there will be more soon we need to leave Paige the potion!"

Paige sighed, "It's broken!"

Wyatt cursed under his breath as a new set of demons shimmered in ready for an attack.

"Stay down." he ordered his voice much like the evil overlord in Chris future. He stood tall his face masked without any emotion.

"Enough!" he shouted.

All the demons turned there attention to the young blond shocked. Once of them quickly kneeled down and bowed his head, "My Lord."

Other followed quickly after him greeting Lord Wyatt, all except for one.

"Bow down!" Wyatt sneered staring at the minion.

The demon stood tall as he spoke, "Why should I? How do we know you really are Lord Wyatt? He's been gone for over eight months, this could all be some trick from an upper demon trying to take over the power."

Wyatt raced his eyebrow, "You chose to defy orders!" with that he closed his fist as the minion fell on his knees unable to breath.

"Should I kill you to prove that I am the one and only twice bless, product of a charmed one and whitelighter!" he shouted angry as he threw him against the wall.

The past people watched from there hiding spot as Lord Wyatt came to surface and the Wyatt who they had come to know disappeared. They where shocked to see the way the demons followed orders from him, a Halliwell. How when one chose to defy his order they where punished for it. Piper was sicken to see this was her baby boy, Leo stared at his golden child afraid of who he had become. Paige and Phoebe shared a look and didn't speek both with the same thoughts. This was what Chris had risked his life for. Moments later they saw all the demons shimmering out with orders to tell everyone Lord Wyatt had returned.

"You can come out now." Wyatt spoke in a hard tone.

Paige and Phoebe walked out with little Wyatt in there eyesight. They where half afraid Lord Wyatt was still with them, and would perhaps realize life was better of without a younger brother to fight him all the way.

"Aunt Phoebe please, don't tell me you're afraid of me?" Wyatt asked with a half smile.

Phoebe chuckled nervously, "Of course not I could take you, right Paige."

Paige simply gave her a look as she nodded, "Don't bring me into this."

Wyatt smile the same smile they had come to love in the short time they where together.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but they don't respond to anything but that." he explained smiling down at little Wyatt.

Little Wyatt smiled, "Wyatt!" he reached out to his adult self begging to be taken into his arms which the adult complied to.

"I think we should go back before things get complicated." Wyatt explained bouncing the infant on his hip.

Leo spoke up, "We'll need to redo the spell, where did you guys get it?"

Phoebe spoke, "Magic School Gideon had a book about time traveling I borrowed it from his office."

Wyatt winced at the name of the old headmaster of Magic School. He never liked him, every time he saw him in the hallways of school he'd always feel fearful, as if something would happen. There was something about him he never liked, ever since he was a small child.

"Then lets go to magic school and see..." but he was cut off by Wyatt.

"Magic school doesn't exist anymore. If it was an important book then I might have it at my home."

Piper looked up at him confused, "This is your home."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Correction it was my home, now it's simply a shrine to show everyone else where I came from, and what kind of magic I possess."

"What! You mean to tell me that you made our home, where we grew up into a museum!"

Wyatt simply nodded, "Now lets go there no more time to waist." he said as he orbed them all to his house.

They arrived no later and immediately went to work. They had to find that spell where ever it may be, for Christoper's sake. Books where scattered everywhere around Wyatt's personal library, Paige and Phoebe sat on the floor reading book after book while Leo and his wife sat on the opposite side doing a very similar thing. Wyatt sat at his desk reading through all his books when a shimmered was heard.

"So it's true, your back." a woman spoke.

Wyatt ripped his eyes off the book as he looked up at the beautiful women. Her caramel skin fitting perfect with her chocolate eyes. She wore this black leather cat suit with some matching black boots.

There stood the women who stole his little brothers heart. His fiancee that he killed in order to convince his brother that his place was next to him and no where else. "Bianca." he whispered.

Bianca gave him a side smile as he walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you." she whispered as her lips met his own.

Wyatt was shocked. This was Bianca his little brothers fiancee kissing him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

He finally got his mind back and pushed her off himself, "What was that for!"

"Well it's a greeting for my boyfriend who hasn't been around for around eight months." she responded matter-of-factually.

_Boyfriend?_ Was she really serious, they couldn't be dating, it was wrong. His little brother loved her, god that was sick. He thought shocked looking at her as if she grew a second head.

She then smirked, "Or should I say fiancee I mean you promised we'd finally marry after you came back from your trip." she lifted up her finger and saw the same ring Chris had given her when he propose. It was there mothers ring.

He took a hold of his head, "No! God this is wrong! We can't be going out, we can't get married." he shouted.

Bianca looked at him shocked, her eyes watered as he she stood up from her place at his desk.

"Why is it wrong?" she questioned.

He shook his head as if that would clear his mind, "Your my brothers fiancee for starters, I mean god you two love each other."

The phoenix looked at him confused, "Brother? Wyatt you don't have any siblings your an only child."

Wyatt looked up at that. Damn it he had forgot it for a minor second that no one else remembered Christopher but himself. Lost at words he simply stared at her, but not really more like stared threw her.

"The weddings off, we're over." he simply spoke without emotion. No matter if Chris lived or not he could not marry her. It didn't sit well with him, knowing that his brother loved her too.

"W-what.. but you promised me. You told me you loved me! How the hell can you tell me you can't fucking marry me now!" she shouted as she took an athame from her boot and threw it at Wyatt missing him by inches.

She walked over to him and simply said, "Look I don't know what the hell happen to you! But I want my Wyatt back, the one who promised me the fucking stars if I wanted them! You will marry me Halliwell I will not be toyed with!" with that she shimmered out.

The people from the past looked at each other sharing the same expression of shock and confusion.

"Talk about a a dramatic scene, where's the popcorn when you need it." joked Paige trying to lighten the mood.

Wyatt simply nodded, "Yeah.."

It was a late night, Paige took little Wyatt to sleep along with Phoebe while Leo and Piper spend time together taking about the latest events. Wyatt however was in his office drowning in worry. He began to wonder if this could have been planned. That would explained everything, why his mother murdered his little brother, how they got sucked into the future instead of the past. It would explained why something always seems to get in the way of what really mattered _**saving Christopher**. _

"Damn it!" he swore as he through yet another book against the door. It was the twentieth book he had read and yet nothing could return them to the past.

_Focus Wyatt, you have to keep a cool head in order to fix this. God he was going to kill who ever was behind all of this. No one messed with his family and lived to tell a soul. _

As Wyatt went over a list of possible threats a girl transported in. She work this dirty white shirt, with blue jeans and worn out converse. She had a bloody lip, and she had some energy ball schot marks on her jeans.

Meeting her eyes he knew who she was, "Penny."

Penny walked over to him with watery eyes, "Please stop this Wyatt."

Wyatt started at her not understanding what she meant, "What are you talking about?"

She let out an agonizing cry, "Stop this madness. Stop the pain the fear of everyone around. Please realize this isn't the way, this won't solve anything."

Wyatt stood up from his spot and walked over to her, "Penny you don't understand, what I do it's to protect you." he explained to Phoebes youngest daughter.

Her dark brown hair fell over her face as she cowered away from his touch. "Please Wyatt, for once actually listen to us. We don't want this so called _protection, _not at the cost of innocents."

Wyatt sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I think you should go."

Penny cried, "No please I came here to beg for Sam's life, please set him free."

Wyatt forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Sam? I don't have him."

"Don't lie, I know you do. He's been missing for almost four months. You might not have directly captured him but I know he's in one of your cells. Please let him go, he's all that Pandora has left, It's all I have left. You have killed everyone else please leave us Sam." _Killed everyone else. _Those words echoed in his mind. He wouldn't, he couldn't have killed his cousins. It was true most of them opposed him. They all turned there backs to him and sided with Chris, but he would never kill them. They where family, and family comes first.

"I didn't kill them!" he shouted angry. Penny flinched at his screams afraid of what he might do.

"Do you hear me! Penelope I didn't kill them! I wouldn't kill my family!" he howled getting in her face as the nearly fifteen year old took a step back.

"That's never stopped you before." she mumbled.

Wyatt snapped his head up, "What did you say!"

Penny looked up as she said, "I said that never stopped you before. When you killed my sisters or Patty, it's never stopped you before, why should it stop you now!"

_No I couldn't have. I wouldn't. Noo.. she's lieing. She has to be lieing. I would never kill them, I love them, there family. _**Family comes first. **Chris always made sure I never forgot that, but then again Chris doesn't exist in this future.

He looked at her dull brown eyes and noticed something around her neck and with a quick movement pulled it off her neck.

"Wyatt no!" she cried as she reached for her only memory of her father.

Wyatt simply grasped the item tighter, "Don't worry I'll take good care of it."

With tears in eyes she pleaded with her older cousin, "Please don't it's all I have left of my father."

The oldest Halliwell however didn't reply simply orbed her out with a wave of his hands.

Wyatt was sitting in his office not willing to give up on his little brother. He had to get back to the past and fix this, life sucked without his annoying little brother.

With a wave of his hands he summoned one of his minions.

"My lord." he bowed.

"Get up, I want you to tell me under who's order did you capture my cousin Samuel." Wyatt sneered.

Without looking at Wyatt he replied, "It was under Caleb orders."

"Caleb ordered you to lock Samuel down there and torture him!" Wyatt shouted upset. Before the demon could answer he was set on fire and vanquish.

As if on cue the half-manticore shimmered in, "I heard you've been asking about Sammy boy."

Wyatt stood up, "You heard correct, what do you have to say about this."

"I captured him it's true, but it was for his own good."

"Care to elaborate." he ordered.

Caleb sat in front of Wyatt putting up his feet on his desk to which Wyatt hit his feet off upset. "Don't get cocky with my Caleb you're my best friend but I will kick your ass like when we where kids."

Caleb chuckled, "Alright macho-man clam down. Look Sam was snooping around lately asking about where you went off to, I couldn't let him know that you went to the past to change it so I locked him up into you came back."

"What are you talking about I went to the past?"

Caleb nodded, "Yeah you went to change something, you talked about it being a key moment in your life. You said and I quote 'the only thing stopping me from being who I meant to be' whatever that means."

Wyatt nodded unsure, "Yeah I remember."

"Did you fix what ever it was?"

"Not yet, but I'm about to. I have to leave again though, I have to leave again. You're in charge while I'm absent, take care of the little family I have left."

Bowing down Caleb smiled, "Your wishes are my command my lord."

Waking out Wyatt pushed Caleb, "Shut the hell up you ass!"

Wyatt Matthew found his family in the family room, his aunts were playing with the little version of him, while his parents looked out the window both with to very distent looks on there faces.

Clearing his trough Wyatt spoke, "Uh I didn't find the spell but I have something that could help us get on the right track."

"What's that?" questioned Piper with a broken voice.

He lifted up the neckless he ripped from Penny's neck, "This."

Phoebe felt a pull to it for she stood up immediately and examined the jewel. "What is this exactly."

"It's a Cupid's ring." Leo answered.

Wyatt nodded, "That's right, and it can help us go back in time to save my brother."

"How?" questioned Piper.

"It moves you through time, I've tried it only once when I was ten before Uncle Coop chewed me out for using it without permission."

"Uncle Coop you say?" Paige questioned.

"Uh yeah.. oops shouldn't have said that. Probably should learn to keep a secret better." Wyatt joked.

"Who's this Uncle? Who's the lucky aunt, me or Paige over there."

Paige stood up, "There's not time for this come one lets get going."

"You're right sorry." mumbled Phoebe.

Standing next to each other they held hands as Wyatt concentrated. "Chris."

They were surrounded by a glow and then vanished from Wyatt's home only to re-appear at the Halliwell manor.

"Did it work?" Phoebe questioned opening one eyes as if afraid of what she might see.

"I think..so.."

With that a voice was heard along with steps coming up to the attic.

"Piper..Paige..Phoebe!" Chris shouted as he entered the attic to be surprise to see everyone there.

"Chris!" Wyatt grin hugging him tightly.

Chris shocked went stiff as Wyatt gave him the biggest bear hug possible.

"I'm so glad you're okay.."

Chris finally being able to move pushed Wyatt off and shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Chris honey calm down." Phoebe spoke taking a step toward him only to cause Chris to take a couple steps back.

Nodding he shouted, "No he can't be here! Whatever he said is a lie, send him back he's evil!"

"Chris just listen.."

"NO! I won't listen to you, don't tell me what to do! I hate you Wyatt you killed her! You took the only pure thing I had left!" he finally cried.

All this yelling caused such a commotion that three people from the past ran into the attic room to find three exact copies of themselves, along with Leo and another man who they didn't know.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted past Piper as she came to a stop on the stop of the stairs, astonish at the replicas before her.


	7. Dreams That Hold Me Back

**Author Note:** I never met to forget about this fanfiction. I am deeply sorry if any of you continued to wait for an update. I realize I did not update at all last year, and for that, I apologize last year just came with a lot of changes, many things happened that took my time up. However, I hope this year is different. How about we start it with an update for you guys. I have been working on this for a while, I hope you enjoy. This chapter is somewhat of a filler chapter, but I believe it to have some necessary events for the story. Enjoy, and Happy Belated Christmas and New Years.

P.S Forgive me for any grammer errors, the only person I had to edit this was me, myself, and I.  
-Tina010

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dreams That Hold Me Back**

Twenty-six hours, thirty-eight minutes, and fifty-five seconds. That is how much time had passed since they had arrived to stop Chris from disappearing forever. That is how long it had been since Christopher found out his mother had an abortion, and that is how long it has been since he fell from their radar. Leo, Wyatt, and the charmed ones could not locate the youngest Halliwell.

Piper Halliwell sat at the kitchen table replaying in her mind what had happen. Her hand ran through her brown locks, as she tortured herself for how everything happened.

— _Twenty-Six hours earlier —_

"What the hell is going on?" Piper shouted as she saw three replicas of the charmed ones, accompanied by Leo and a tall blond male who clearly enjoyed black.

Chris immediate took control over the situation and accused them of be demons and ordered her to blow them up. Of course, Piper being herself quickly barked at him, "Shut up Chris, and let me think."

**If she had just looked at him, she would have seen the sadness in his eyes, but she was blind.**

"Who are you?" she questioned looking at the people in her attic.

"We are you…but from the future." _Future_Phoebe claimed.

Raising an eyebrow she observed them they did not seem from the future. "_Future_" Piper did not look older than her, but she did look broken. She recognized the look in her replica the same look she had when Prue died.

"Lets say we believe you…why are you here?" she had questioned them. "And who is he?"

Before any of them could speak the blond man spoke, "Dear mother can you not see me for who I am? I am your eldest, the apple of your eye, the only one who knew how to make you happy." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Wyatt?"

"The one and only mother, the twice blessed child."

Piper could not help but smile at this sight. Her baby boy would grow into a handsome young man. His enormous blue eyes looked down at her as she ran up and hugged him tightly. "My baby."

**If she had cared she would have seen the pain flash into Chris eyes as she hugged Wyatt, but she had not care.** Chris was nobody he was not family. Those were the words she told herself since the day they both met. If she were not so blind, she would have noticed how he was a boy version of her with Prudence eyes. Maybe she did not want to see him for who he was, it made it easier that way. Piper could blame him for everything that went wrong if there was no emotional attachment.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe stepped in ready to help her nephew.

Wyatt looked over at Chris and sighed, "We're here because of Chris."

Immediately Piper jumped to conclusions and began to attack him verbally. "I knew it! I knew you were no good! Wyatt is not even evil is he! Damn you Chris you lied to us again! I would kill you if you were not dead already." She had shouted. These words had pained the young brunette. Piper had said she wanted him dead. His mother would kill him herself if he were not already dead.

"Piper, stop it!" Both Paige demanded as they coordinately became mediators between Piper and Chris.

"No he is going to listen to me damn it!" Piper shouted upset.

Wyatt then took a protected stance in front of his little brother as well as he spoke, "Piper Stop it! Leave him alone, Chris did not do anything."

"Why are you defending him!" she shouted confused.

Wyatt sighed looking at his kid brother and replied, "Because **mom**, you always told me to look out for him. You always told me to stick up for my little brother when someone treated him bad."

_Little Brother…Little Brother…Little Brother…_it continued to echo in her head as she looked over to the young man behind Wyatt. Piper could see him now, her Brown hair, her nose, his lips, her eyebrows, and his chin. Why had she not seen him before? Christopher Perry was the perfect combination of herself and Leo with Prudence's eyes in place of there's.

"It cannot be… I mean Leo left _us _to be a full time elder, how can I have another child without Leo in our life's." However Piper knew it was true. She had known about her pregnancy for a couple weeks now but hoped that the home pregnancy was incorrect.

"It is true, and you need to get over selfishness and accept it." Paige barked annoyed. She knew that this Piper had not done anything to Chris yet, but she could not stop herself from being upset.

Piper looked over at her shocked Paige idolized her and never spoke harshly to her. "What's going on Paige? What do you mean my selfishness?"

Phoebe being the level headed one spoke, "Piper you need to love this child as much as you love Wyatt okay because he is also your son."

Fear ran through her as she thought of her words, had something happed to her baby boy. Why else would they have come back if not because somehow Chris was lost in the future.

"I do love him Phoebe with all my heart. I would do anything for him." She said holding onto her abdominal.

"Why are you here?" questioned Chris ignoring the fact that his biggest secret had been spilled thanks to his elder brother. Chris wanted them gone before they reveled any other secret and he knew the only way for that to happen was to fix whatever they came back to change.

Everyone turned to him with the same expression in there eyes love, pity, and sadness.

"Do not stare at me in that way! Just tell me what is so urgent you traveled back for? What happens to me?" Chris asked as he glanced over at future Piper. Her mother's eyes stared at him full of love for him. Piper had shared that look with him so many times when he was a child, when she was about to apologize for what his father did. However, in this version of her mother there was something more she seemed incomplete, as if something valuable had been lost and there was no way to console her pain.

"What is wrong Piper?" he asking before he could register that he was speaking.

Piper looked over at him and began to sob uncontrollably as she chocked on her words, "I am so sorry Chris…I never—never meant it… I love you so much you have to believe that."

"What did you mean, what is wrong? Why are you apologizing?" he asked his heart breaking seeing his mother cried. No matter how old she was or what year it was this woman was still his mother and he would always love her.

"I…I did not mean to do it…I just…I thought it was for the best you would be happier with them up there… in peace."

"I do not understand?"

She mumbled, "I had an abortion."

Those words caused the past people to gasp in horror this included her past self.

"I am so sorry!" she cried reaching out to hold him only to have him pull away disgusted.

"Do not fucking touch me!" he shouted tears welling in his eyes. "I always knew it! I always knew it! I knew that you did not want me after all how could you want me. I was a fucking mistake I was something that my mother **HAD** to love because she had no other choice is that not true Leo?" he barked at Leo who shock his head violently at his words.

"No! You are wrong! We want you! I want you!" he shouted.

Disgusted he looked at everyone present and simply whispered, "I'll save you the trouble this time." With that being said, he disappeared in blue and white lights.

"Chris wait!" Wyatt shouted reaching out but simply catching air.

—Present time —

That is how they had arrived here everyone one was confused hurt, and deeply worried for Christopher. Leo and Wyatt had gone to the golden gate bridge claiming that they could think clearly up there. The past and future charmed once were joining forces to find Chris without much success.

Piper sat at the kitchen table tears streaming down her face not understanding how she could even think about getting an abortion. As another sob escaped her, a cup of tea was placed before her.

"Piper you need to calm down this is not good for your baby sweetie." Phoebe sighed siting in front of her.

Piper blood shot eyes did not stare at Phoebe but more through her as if she looked into oblivion.

"Honey just drink this it should calm you down a bit."

Piper took the cup in her hands as she cried, "Pheebs promise me something promise me that no matter what happens you will protect Chris. Protect him from anyone and everyone including me if you must."

"Piper you don't—I mean that goes without saying but you will not do anything to this baby."

Getting upset she shouted, "Just promise me!"

"I promise!" Paige spoke establishing her presents.

Phoebe shot a glare at Paige as she continued to comfort Piper, "Honey we will not need to promise anything because none of this will happen. Chris will be born, and you will love him more than anything in this world."

Paige face fell as she looked her eldest sister breakdown. Paige loved her sister dearly and understood that she must have been scared of having to raise two young children without a father, but what she did not understand is the need to hide it all. If Piper truly trusted her sisters she would have said something, she would have told them about the baby. Paige was upset that Piper could not trust her enough to talk to her; she was upset that she had decided to kill her child instead of looking for support with her.

"Piper you need to understand that having an abortion is out of the question we are here to help you. I know it will not be easy, but that is why we are here." She said gesturing to herself and Phoebe. "**We **will help you raise these boys with or without Leo." Paige pointed out as she emphasized on the word we.

Piper nodded, "I know! I know I can count on you guys that is why cannot begin to comprehend why I would ever think of having an abortion." She said taking a sip of the tea Phoebe had provided earlier.

"Well whatever happened the first time will not happen again. We will make sure of that." Paige said taking leadership.

"We'll fix it, you Piper dear rest you must have little Chris dizzy with all those emotions." Phoebe said grinning as she touched her stomach.

Piper nodded getting up, "No I need to find Chris I need to talk to him. He needs to know I am sorry and that I love him."

"Sweetie we can find him on our own we have another set of us in the attic working on that as we speak, you my dear are pregnant and, therefore, need to rest."

Piper yawned, "But I am not tired."

"Right, and I am not Charmed." Paige joked. Paige was easing up on her older sister after all she had not done what the future Piper had, and it seemed as if she would not do it this time around.

Phoebe smiled as she noticed Piper fighting her sleep, "Honey it is no use fighting your sleep I knew you would not want to rest willingly, so I made you a sleeping potion to help you."

Pipers eyes went wide, "You drugged me!"

"Oh do not worry it is completely natural, so it will not hurt baby Chris."

Piper hid another yawn as she yelled at Phoebe, "I would kick your ass, but I can not seem to keep my eyes open."

"Come on I will help you to your room." Paige said with a small smile. Hand in hand Paige and Piper disappeared into blue and white orbs only to re-appear in her room.  
Against much argument her eyes won out and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

After what felt like days she awoke to a dark room. Looking, over to digital clock she realized it was almost midnight.

"Chris." She whispered as she raced upstairs to update herself on anything related to Christopher.

"Paige, Phoebe is anyone here?" She shouted entered the attic.

In that moment of silence, Piper heard it a baby cry could be heard coming from the nursery. At first she assumed it was baby Wyatt but then stopped realizing that did not sound like his cry. Walking into, the nursery she noticed a baby crying in the crib.

"Hey cutie pie." Piper cooed as she picked the bundle of joy into her arms.

Caressing his heart face shape he opened his eyes with a yawn. Staring, into his green jewels she knew who this baby was.

"Chris, oh baby I love you sweetie." Piper cried hugging him close to her heart.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, I swear that I will do everything to protect you."

The beautiful bonding moment between mother and son turned horrific in a matter of seconds. First she was standing holding him and then he was gone.

"Chris! Chris baby where are you?" Piper shouted running out franticly in search of her baby. As she made it downstairs, she noticed nothing was the same.

Her home was turned into some sort of shrine. The eldest Charmed one noticed a woman giving people a tour of her house. She had just finished showing a projection of the day Paige became a charmed one.

"Hey who are you!" she shouted anger flaring. How dare they come into the manor and use it for entertainment? As she reached the ground the people on tour dismissed her existence by walking right through her.

"Damn it, I better not me dead." She shouted at no one in particular.

"Oh do not worry dear you are not dead yet." A sly voice spoke spooking Piper.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" she shouted looking in every direction.

"What do you want? Where is my family?" Piper shouted her anger consuming her.

A sinful laughter bounced of the walls as the voice spoke again, "What are you talking about Piper you have no family anymore Christopher made sure of that."

Piper was confused, "How does Christopher fit into any of this? My son would never…" she did not finish before she was pushed back and thrown into another image.

Piper Halliwell now stood in the sunroom as she saw another version of herself with long melancholy hair let free only being held back by a headband. This Piper wore a white and black plaid shirt with some blue jeans. Her face however, looked disturbed by something or rather someone.

"Damn it Leo Wyatt how could you have done this to your son!" she shouted frustrated as she attacked Leo verbally.

Leo stood with his arms crossed looking out of a window, "What did I do Piper? I am helping him become stronger. Tell me where did I go wrong? He is always begging to spend time with him, so that is exactly what I did. I spend time with him." He spit annoyed.

"You call losing him in Valhalla only to have him find his way back to home 'spending time together'?" She shouted.

"I was teaching him character. You baby him way to much and I have to pick up the slack and teach him how to be a man."

If Piper's eyes could kill, Leo would have been long gone for she was shooting daggers at him, "To be a man! Are you kidding me he is only ten years old?"

He rolled his eyes, "I am being summoned."

Leo was about to orb before Piper stopped him, "No Leo we are not finished."

"I do not have time for this Piper I have a job to do." Piper was antagonizing Leo now. She was always nagging him about how Chris needed attention too. Piper always complained about Leo preferring Wyatt. Wyatt _needed _him more Leo thought.

"No Leo, if you orb out of here, I swear you will not be welcome back."

Leo did not say anything he simply orbed away making his decision crystal clear. He chose the elders before her, before their children.

The image changed, and Piper found herself in the dark as the voice approached her again.

"He ruined your marriage. Christopher Perry is going to ruin your whole life." the voice shouted as Piper shouted furiously back. "No! No Leo ruined everything, if—if he would have just loved our baby we would still be together."

"Oh but he is to blame. You never had problems with Wyatt it was always Chris this, Chris that. He ruined everything for you. He is a mistake that ruined your life." The evil voice spoke.

Tears rolled down as shook her head as if trying to get the voice out of her head, "No…No Chris is not a mistake."

"Piper do everyone a favor and just get rid of him." the maleficent repeated continuously.

Piper closed her eyes obligating herself to wake up. "No, Chris is not a mistake. Chris is not a mistake!" Piper continued to chant as if trying to convince herself.

Piper felt someone shaking her until she was met with her sister hovering over her.

"Piper are you okay?" she questioned worried.

Piper took in a deep breath as she touched her sisters face desperately, "You are real?"

With a nod, Paige replied, "I do believe I am. What is going on you are frightening me."

Piper sat up as she wiped some sweat from her face as she explained, "I had a strange dream but I am okay."  
Paige worried looked at her, "You sure?"

Piper stood immediately responded, "Definitely can you give me a moment to calm myself. I will be right out, and you can inform me of what has happened."

Paige nodded as she walked out of the master bedroom and to find the rest of the Charmed ones.

Piper Halliwell sat at her dresser staring into her reflection unaware of the other person standing in her room until they spoke.

"Why did you lie to her?"

Turning around, she was met with herself the other version of Piper that currently inhabited in the Halliwell Victorian manor.

Piper stared at her blankly as she replied, "I do not know what you are talking about."

She laughed humorless, "Do you honestly think you can lie to me. I am you after all and I know when I lie."

"Look no offense but this does not concern you. You made your choices in your time line I am making my own."

"It concerns me because you are making **the wrong ones**. You need to tell them everything." She said emphasizing words.

"Tell them what?" Piper asked confused.

Piper sighed as she sat next to her replica: "Tell them about what you are going through. Do not make the same mistake as me trust your sisters. Tell them about your worry, and most importantly tell them about the doubt those dreams are creating."

"Y—you know about the dreams but how?" Piper asked worried. She had started having these dreams ever since that night she found out she was pregnant given they never mentioned the child by name till now.

Future Piper spoke defeated, "I know that what I did is wrong, but I do not dwell on it because I will be disappearing soon my time line will become nonexistent you—you will create a different future. However, I worry that you will commit the same mistakes as me listen to me Piper do not think you are alone in this because you are not. Phoebe might have grown up as the youngest Halliwell; She was immature for most of her life, but she is stronger than we think. Paige might have just become a Charmed one, but she has always known she was different. That is why she became a social worker because she knew her sole purpose in life was to help others to save them. See your sisters for what they really are do not assume them to be less."

Future Piper left her with those words claiming she should just think about what they talked about; analyze what was best for all of them. Piper nodded understanding what her look-alike was telling her. Piper was the eldest sister she was suppose to be the supporter of her younger siblings in part that was the reason why she chose to go through the pregnancy alone. Her younger sisters were just that younger, less experience or that is what she made herself believe.  
In reality, they are much stronger than she gives them credit for. Phoebe is no longer that lost women who ran off to New York in search of herself. She was now a career woman who knew what she wanted out of life. Paige was not that naive girl she once met who though magic was a toy, she is now a strong witch, but more importantly she was the sister who always had a shoulder for her. They both were powerful, independent women who have the capability of doing anything.

With that, she went downstairs determine to speak with her sisters about everything. They had a right to know what was going on and maybe they could even help her understand why her dreams always involved her unborn child ruining her life. One thing Piper was certain of she loved baby and she would do anything to make sure he had the life he deserved.


End file.
